


Some day (these will be the good old days)

by shinygio



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deviates From Canon, Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygio/pseuds/shinygio
Summary: A bunch of fate drabbles about most spin-offs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was itching to write something about these two I just *clenches fist* really love them
> 
> Also hey, first Fate fanfic that I publish and don't feel the need to orphan out of embarrassment!

Karna's strong arms slide over her waist, pulling her close, back against lean chest. He's warm, almost impossibly so. 

Jinako's not sure Servants can sleep. _But they can damn well cuddle_ , she thinks while molding herself into Karna's embrace, his chin settled above her hairline, steady breathing making her relax in tow. 

The man is all sharp angles, taciturn and unnerving, even worse than her when it comes to words. Intimidating both in attitude and sheer power. 

Yet, one of his hands moves towards her hair, gently pushing the thick strands behind her ear. Fingers carefully taming the rebel locks that were tangling all over her upper body. Jinako deems it just fine, doesn't think much before she grabs his wrist and suddenly clear blue is staring down at her:

"What is it, Master?" She takes notice of his pale skin, accentuated by the dim light of her computer's screen. Karna looks aloof, slipping dangerously into stern most of the time and she thinks he can't help it. Jinako realizes he's only worried. 

She pulls his arm over her body again, as she originally intended. Scoops closer still against his frame, then relaxes.

"Let's just stay like this..." Her voice is strange to her own ears. The normality absurd when considering the situation.

She might be getting too used to him, Jinako can't bring herself to think of a time before the Moon Cell. At that time she was lonely, closed down and stuck in an endless loop of self-pity. Even now it has not really stopped, as she hides in a corner from the reality she's pushed herself into.

Karna's arm closes down over her ribcage, stronger than before but not even close enough to hurt her. She's known since he was summoned that Karna would, without a doubt, protect her when push comes to shove. Even if it means putting his own life on the lane.

Jinako wondered just how such a self-assured hero could fit the cowardly woman she was. 

But here they were, slotting together as if pieces of the same puzzle. An impossible situation in a bizarre setting. A former neet and one of the protagonists from an ancient legend from far, far away. 

It takes her a few seconds to become aware that, somehow, this is the most "normal" she's felt in many years. The most secure, and perhaps the most loved too.

She enjoys the feeling of Karna's sun, finally closing her eyes with a content sigh because this is exactly what her wish for the Grail is. Just a few more minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This being called ”Salieri", it shudders under its skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is me crying about the tragedy that is fgo Salieri

_Just what am I_

This being called ”Salieri", it shudders under its skin. It curses the Grail and the people that brought it to this point and built it into a monster. It's aware some parts are undoubtingly real, unaltured Salieri cut and glued back, pressed together with the fake and ugly until they're one and the same. The knowledge is bitter. Leaves a foul taste on its mouth, makes it crave something that could never be.

Thin fingers shake, enveloped in the rich fabric of gloves Salieri might have really worn. It doesn't know, its existence is a curse. The monster just wants to yank and pull, tear its own flesh. Kill itself for living borrowed time. Kill itself just like he supposedly-

...

Sometimes it dreams of the sin.

And just like rumors used to tell, the poison drips from Amadeus' lips down his throat. Sometimes his sword tears Mozart's flesh. Or a bullet is inside his head. It's a mix of supposed past and present and then back and forward, non-stop. 

The monster is mortified. The monster is excited. The monster takes the damned gloves off and scratches until its nails are ruined and the smell of iron hits its nosetrils. And its so self absorbed it doesn't notice familiar strands of blonde.

_He_ who is loved by God. Loved by all people. Loved by him so much so much so much-

Yes, so much that he killed himself.

_I could...never hurt you._ Despair drips from its eyes. The monster crumbles.

Mozart himself looks pitiful. For once he's shut up, and he grabs its hands with unyielding strenght. Laces their fingers and its filthy blood runs warm against shaking hands and the desperate fingers pulling them together.

"I hate you." The spoken venom makes him smile. He's beautiful under the thin light of the vacant corridor. The monster hates itself.

"I know."

So the being called Salieri tries again: "I love you."

And Amadeus' smile widens, his eyes hold such a nostalgic gleam to them the monster might have missed the storm beneath: "Yes, I know that too."

They make Salieri curl and twist.

_No, don't look at me like that!_

_I might just..._  

Break.

As if there was anything left to destroy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why don't we try this?” He takes her hand on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this fic just me scribbling my rare ships and hoping someone else likes them? Yes it totes is!! Anyways we need more of Laeticia what a nice girl💖 also you'll take Courtly Love from my dead hands I'm that lit major

With his Master away and very, _very_ busy, Astolfo -who was somehow still feeding from his large quantity of magic- had to make himself busy too, while still carefully threading into this 21st Century and every brand-new thing he had yet to experience.  
  
His feet are light as he carries on, inspecting the commercial area. It brims with people passing by, minding their own business and not giving him a second look as he makes his way- or well, some of them did! He snickers as he sashays down the corridor.  
  
“Wait! Astolfo, please don't walk on your own!” Oh, a sweet voice calls from behind. His grin widens, maybe he wasn't as careful as he wanted. He turns around to face his pretty companion, her cheeks are puffed out and flushed. Ah, she's mad, yet she still manages to be cute! It's Astolfo's type.  
  
“I'm sorry Laeticia!” He says, but he does not really mean- Even with prior knowledge of malls and the huge extent of Paris, he couldn't help but feel a mighty and very normal tug of curiosity pulling on his heart! He wanted to see everything, feel everything! It's not every day you receive a new chance at living! He's going to use it, full extent!  
  
She sighs, pushing the matter aside and definitely being too lenient when it comes to him:

“Just...don't leave my side, okay? If you want to see something tell me first, and we'll go, it's that alright?” Big, violet eyes stare up at him with such hope, it's no good to leave a perfectly fair lady hanging! His honor pushes all the way from his chest to his throat.  
  
“Okaaaay.” Astolfo sighs, just the slightest bit pouty, pulling on the long jacket that falls neat upon the thick fabric of his dress. An idea comes to him, to amuse himself mostly but to also scratch one certain itch he doesn't want to dwell in: “Why don't we try this?” He takes her hand on his.  
  
Laeticia's skin is soft, it feels great to hold her close like this! He laces their fingers together: “It's good, right? This way I won't get lost and you won't be worried about that anymore?” If he can live he can flirt! That's the way he does things!  
  
Her eyes go wide, and she blushes, pale skin flaring up as her stare fixes on their intertwined hands. Astolfo's eyes twinkle, expecting the lash out, so they can laugh it off later. Laeticia doesn't move, though.  
  
Astolfo starts to worry he might've crossed an unspoken line. His smile falters.  
  
He's about to apologize and move, until her hand squeezes his own and her glossy lips pull up into a little smile that makes his old heart beat faster: “Sounds good to me Astolfo, someone has to take care of you.”  
  
_Ah, he really would like to kiss her now!_ The girl that was pushed into war as a vessel, cute and pure Laeticia that accepted a new Servant into her life instead of leaving that part behind.  
  
He... might have to court her the right way now, no more teasing! He can be a gentleman too!  
  
“Let's go.” She uses his rare silence to her advantage, taking him to the supermarket, so they can do boring shopping for their shared household...Soft but stern, yes, definitely his type, he can't get enough...  
  
He thanks the grail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enkidu never thought they would live to see Gilgamesh die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this does contain strange fake spoilers, (I've wanted to work with them since I read them) but what happens in this drabble is just what I would like to see so please take it with a grain of salt

They converge their body with this ground and their mind sets to the task, using the earth that grants them strength not for fighting but to save. They're shaking, fingers twitching as they take this land's magic.

Enkidu's experienced enough to know they can mold nature until they come close enough to create- affinity about an inch away from perfection. Countless weapons have been born out of their careful hands playing on the ground. But it's not quite as making life bloom.

Gilgamesh's eyes are glazing over. Dark poison dripping from the wound on his body, Gate of Babylon closed and gone, his flow of mana consistently fluctuating into nothing. He's never been as vulnerable before. Never let himself fall this low against anyone. Enkidu's had his back, has helped him, saved him but it was never this close to-

“It's but a mortal wound.” Their king still manages to speak, yet, it does nothing to ease the knot from their throat as nails scratch the dirt desperately, trying and failing to gather enough power at once.

_Is this how you felt Gil_ , Enkidu thinks,  _w_ _hen they took me_  

They're going to tear that wretched goddess' head. It's always been personal anyways but now they're livid and afraid-

Enkidu never thought they would live to see Gilgamesh die. Not for a moment. They would sacrifice over and over for his safety even if that meant leaving him. So he can keep breathing, Enkidu wouldn't be bothered to die. They transfer everything they've pulled from this territory and more.

And they succeed, yet fail.

“So this is the end.” His voice is proud even at the final step, never mind the streaks of blood, the sickly and pale skin shining from cold sweat. Enkidu's eyes fill with tears they refuse to shed, the earth responds to their sorrow and encloses them in her arms.

“It seems you'll leave first, Gil.” Their arms hold him up, the weight of his upper body limp on the steady grip.

“It was an interesting war from start to finish, at the very least.” Gilgamesh whispers, staring up at Enkidu's face. They can guess that his eyes are failing him, image blurring. “I'm glad you were here, my one and only companion.” His smile is still perfect on their eyes even with dry lips and tense muscles.

He tries to lift a hand and fails, Enkidu is there to hold it close.

“Rest, Gilgamesh. Leave everything to me.”

So he vanishes.

And Enkidu darkens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i get alter Enkidu wrecking shit please please please i know i'm asking a lot but Narita can make it work come ON


End file.
